My Life
by ChaosSora99
Summary: Haru thinks about what he has gone though on his journey so far. Haru aslo starts to think a little diferently about Elie. Contians Raveshippy(HaruxElie pairing). Please rr.


ChoasSora99: YES! The Rave Master part of the site is finally here and I've decided to write a story for it.

Sora: Wow you are actually going to write a story for this new part of the site?

ChoasSora99: Yup, well anyway this is going to be a one-shot story to help get The Rave Master part of the site started. This story will be from Haru's point of view and will contain hints of a Haru Elie pairing and since I'm the first one to do this I will name this pairing the Raveshippy just because I can.

Sora: Wow you really put a lot of thought into this.

ChoasSora99: Yup, well on with the fic.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Rave Master and if anyone thinks that I do then they seriously need to get a life._**

**My Life**

**Haru's POV**

Well here I stand as I'm about to go after the Rave of strength. I can't believe all that has happened these last few days. I mean first we go to that museum that was completely dedicated to Shiba, then that psycho elemental master kidnapped Ellie and tried to kill her, then that power that Elie some how has was suddenly awaken and it would of destroyed the whole world if I hadn't stopped it, and to top it all off I now have to worry about the Oracion (did I spell that right?) Six trying to kill me every chance they get. I swear can my life get any more messed up? I mean I already have to worry about getting all of the Rave stones and destroying all of the shadow stones but now I have to worry about these five other strong warriors in the Oracion Six along with this King guy. I can just tell that getting this next Rave stone is going to be hard, but I'll be ready for any challenges along the way.

I mean I've already come this far, so why should I stop now. It really does feel like just yesterday that I left Garage Island and started my quest for the Rave stones with the Rave. I remember first meeting Plue, and then soon after that I met Shiba. He was the one who gave me the Rave and the Decaforce sword. He told me that I was the New Rave Master. Of course I didn't believe him at the time, but I was soon convinced that I really was the Rave Master. That was when I set out to the continent of Song to start collecting the Rave stones and destroy the shadow stones. I should probably be thanking the Shiba really because without him I would of never met Elie.

Yes there are really too many good times that me and Elie have spent together than I can count. I don't really know where I would be with out her right now. I mean with out her constantly supporting me and telling me that everything would work in the end, then I think I probably would have gone insane a long time ago. I mean don't get me wrong, Musica, Plue, and Griff are great and all but I really couldn't imagine life without Elie. Even though I've only know Elie for a few months I feel like I've know her for my whole life. I mean what is wrong with me. It seems that even though me and Elie only met a few months ago, we still ended up becoming the best of friends. I still don't really understand it. Just yesterday both of us both trusted each other with our lives. I mean name two other people besides us that become that close of friends that fast besides us. I don't think any person in the world could get an answer to that question.

The thing I don't get is if we became best friends this fast than does that me that we have larger chance than other people of becoming something more? Man I'm so confused, I mean I part of me kind of wants that to happen while that other part of me doesn't want to lose our friendship over something like. What do I do, what do I do? Why does my life have to be so complicated? Why do I have to deal with all of these problems at once? Why me, why me? Well I guess I should stop freaking out right now because it looks like Elie is coming over to talk to me. Well Haru just act cool.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Haru what are you doing out here by yourself? You should be back with us, Musica was telling everyone a really funny story about something that happened when he was younger." Elie said while she sat down next to Haru on the sandy beach as they watched to setting sun.

"Yeah well Elie I kind of feel like being left alone right now, you know I've had a lot on my mind these past few days and I'm just trying to sort it out." Haru said as he turned towards Elie, gave her one of his trademark smiles and then turned back to watch the setting sun.

"Really Haru you know that you don't have to keep things from me. I mean after all we are friends and should share everything with each other." Elie said as she got up and then sat down in front of Haru, blocking his view of the sunset.

"Oh come on Elie, why can't I just keep some things to myself for a while. I promise that I will tell you later when I'm ready." Haru said as he got up and walked off with his head down slightly.

"Oh know you don't Haru! Just because you don't want to tell me what's really bothering you doesn't mean that I don't still want to talk!" Elie yelled as she walked after him with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh yeah then I guess you are just going to have to catch me!" Haru yelled as he took of speeding with Elie in close pursuit. 'Well maybe there is hope for a relationship yet.' Haru thought as he continued running with Elie right behind him laughing and giggling the entire way. Haru stopped about a mile later figuring it was about time he was caught. As soon as he stopped Elie tackled him to the ground.

"Ha-ha, caught you!" Elie yelled from on top of him.

"Yeah I know but could you please kindly get off of me now?" Haru said muffled from below Elie.

"Oh sorry about that." Elie said as she quickly got off of Haru. Once she had gotten off of him she helped him up to his feet.

"Well Elie I guess that it is about time that we start heading back." Haru said as he dusted himself off and then started to walk back the way he came.

"Wait Haru why don't we make a promise to each other." Elie said as she quickly ran up until she was right in front of Haru.

"What kind of promise?" Haru asked her kind of confused.

"Well how about a promise that no mater how bad things get we will always stay together and be there for each other forever." Elie said as she held out her pinky. "Promise?" She asked him.

"Promise." He said as he linked their pinkies together. With that the two of them walked back to the camp together with a new promise on both of their minds.

**End My Life**

ChoasSora99: Well how did you like it. This is my first Rave Master fic and the first of what will probably be many Haru Elie fics which I have decided to name Raveshippies. Well r/r and please no flames.


End file.
